Secrets
by I Love Prussia 23
Summary: Lovino has a secret. This secret has caused him to leave his home. He doesn't want anyone to know. Antonio wants to know. He's not one for secrets. While he tries to dig up the secret, he finds more things about Lovino, and slowly falls in love. But Lovino believes love is something that makes you weak. He watched his mother make that mistake, he wasn't going to copy that mistake.
1. Prologue

He tried so many times. And so many times he failed. He couldn't stand the feeling anymore. He wanted to just die, to just get it over with and die. Everyone else would be happy, right? Everyone would rejoice when they heard they would never see June again, so why couldn't he do it? Because he was weak, and pathetic. Twelve year old Lovino thought as he looked around at the park.

He was currently sitting a bench. Watching as the fountain crashed down, never stopping, never slowing. It was like an infinite source of water. It just kept going, and going, and going...

No matter how much he tried to stop it, the pain kept coming back. It wasn't physical. It was an emotional pain. It always hit him in the chest. It felt like someone stabbed him with a knife. Except the usually sharp pain was dull, and, once again, it wasn't physical.

No matter how hard he tried, the thoughts kept coming back. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to go home where he'd be told he was useless,pathetic, stupid, worthless, low life lower who will never achieve anything in his life. He was told those things so many times that he actually believed it.

A strong gust of wind brought him away from his thoughts. Noticing how dark it was, Lovino looked at his watch. 10:00 pm is what it read. Sighing to himself, he reluctantly sat up from his seat. His legs felt a little weak, having been sitting all day, his legs weren't expecting the sudden weight.

Taking one last look at the fountain, then he hesitantly started walking back to his 'house'. He had lived there for a couple of months, with his foster parents that he has known for a couple of months. He wished he could be with his brother, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Besides, something so worthless like him shouldn't be with someone as useful and joyful as Feliciano.

 _Four years later..._

Lovino watched as his little brother practically skipped into the house, his hands full with his two suitcases. How he could always be so energetic, and happy Lovino would never know.

Lovino, with only one,barely packed suitcase in hand, followed his brother and walked in. He had to admit, it looked pretty nice. To his right were stairs, painted a deep brown, with carvings on the railing that looked like vines. To his left, was the living room. There was a teal couch facing the wall that had a tv mooted into it. Under the TV was a fireplace. Straight ahead, was the kitchen. It was a big kitchen, a lot of counter space, an island, along with two ovens, one four burner stove, a fridge, a sink, of course, and plenty of cabinets.

Lovino walked past the doorway that was separating the entry and the kitchen. Now technically in the kitchen, Lovino could see that to his right there was a small hallway that lead to his grandfather's study, the downstairs bathroom, and the room that held the grand piano as well as a large amount of books. To his left was an open area that connected the kitchen to the living room. Next to the kithexn was the dining room. It had a brown table that could seat four, the edge of the table as well as it's legs and chairs all had an intricate design on them. Behind the table was a sliding glassed door, leading to the big back yard.

"Fratello! Where are you?!" Feliciano screamed from upstairs. Lovino decided to go upstairs and find his brother, instead of shouting like Feliciano did. When Lovino was walking up the stairs, be held onto the railing, feeling the carved wood under his fingertips. It was a nice feeling. They were so smooth, yet textured.

Reaching the top of the stair, Lovino looked around, trying to find where his brother went. To his left was a small hallway with two doors. One door was open, and Lovino could see that it was his Grandfather's. And the other door was closed. Lovino guessed it was the guests room. To his right were three doors. Two open and one closed. Lovino guessed the closed one was the bathroom, and the two open door were his and Feliciano's rooms.

Lovino walked to the room closest to him and looked in. The room was empty,save for the bed in the corner and a black desk under the window, it had grey walls, and a closet, but no Feliciano. When Lovino stepped in the room he surprised to find a door on his left leading to the other room.

He walked through the door, and into the room. His brother, who was looking outsode the window, turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Oh! There you are fratello! Can I have this room? Please?" Feliciano said, putting on his best puppy eyes. Livonio took a moment to look around at the room. The walls were teal with blue vines going towards the center, but stopped in the middle, leaving a blank area for anything to be out there. There was also a desk, bed, and window (also a closet) but Lovino didn't pay much attention to it.

Seeing his brother's hesitation, Feliciano started to freak out. "Can I please have it? I want to put something in the middle of the wall with the vines! Can I please have it, with a cherry on top?! We can do something cool in your room too! Oh I can-"

Before his brother could ramble even more, Lovino put his hand up. "No, you can have I don't mind. And for your information I will decorate my room however I want."

"Oh! Thank you!" Felicianio said while tugged Lovino into a bear hug.

"Get the hell off of me, you bastard!" Lovino screamed, shoving his brother off. Feliciano pouted but recovered quickly.

"I can't wait for our first day at our new high school!" Feliciano beamed cheerfully. Loving groaned he hated the idea of going to a new school. While he wouldn't want to stay at his old school, he hated school in general. Making a new school even worse.

"Yeah, well I'm going to unpack." He said while walking back into his room, going through the door the connected their room. But before he could get into his room, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Fratello, I was wondering.. Do you think we can sleep in the same bed tonight? It's been a while since we've done that, and it's our first night together in four years, so..."

"Yeah, sure, we can do that." Feliciiano let go of his hand.

"Alright! Hey do you think I should make pasta for dinner tonight?" Lovino nodded. "Great!"

That night Feliciano made pasta for Lovino their Grandfather, who came home from work, and they all are together as a family. Feliciano and their grandpa, Ronulus, were the only ones talking. Lovino just listened, a trait he picked up when he was in foster care. After dinner they all went to bed, Lovino and Feliciano slept in the same bed. Lovino had a strange feeling like something life changing was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon. Whether it be for the best or the worse, only time could tell.

* * *

A/N This is the prologue! I wanted to make in longer but it was like 1:00 am when I wrote this is yeah. Please review!


	2. An Uneventful Meeting

Lovino opened the cupboard, looking for something quick to eat for breakfast. Finding nothing, Lovino shit the door and headed towards his brothers room. Checking his watch, Lovino realized that if he and Feliciano didn't start heading to school now they would be late. After going as fast as he could up the stair without falling, Lovino went to his brother's room.

Lovino swung the door open. And when he did he saw his brother finishing the top button of his shirt. He had his uniforms pants and shirt on but not the vest, tie or the jacket.

"Where's the rest of the uniform? We have to go now or we'll be late!" He said, his voice slightly raised. He wasn't one to always be punctual, but he had to make a good impression. _It was a maricle they let a dumbass like me into some fancy school like that,_ Lovino thought to himself, but brushed it aside.

"It's over there-" he said pointing to the rest of his uniform on the bed, "-and we still have, like... Five more minutes! Stop being so uptight! Oh! Also, I don't know how to tie a tie so you're going to have to help me." Felicianio said while waking to his bed and grabbing the blue tie. He talked so fast that anyone that was new to it had a hard time understanding, but after just a day with Feliciano people would learn how to decipher what he was saying.

Lovino walked over and grabbed the tie in his little brother's hands. Pushing his collar up, and wrapping it around his neck, Lovino said, "We need to make a good first impression! Also we don't have anything for breakfast, not that we have time, so we're going without it." He replied.

"Where did you learn to tie a tie? We never got taught. And it's so perfect too!"

"None of your business! Now hurry up and get dressed or we'll be even more late!"

After he was done with the tie he walked out of Feliciano's room, and into his, using the door that connected their rooms. He put a few things in his backpack that he forgotten. He was pretty much done when he remembered something. Lovino walked out of his room and went toward the bathroom. Opening the mirror that doubled as a cabinet Lovino searched for bandaids and other things of the like. When he didn't find any, helped under the bathroom sink. There, he found exactly what he was looking for. The emergency kit. Lovino opened it and took out some band aids and the neosporin.

Lovino walked into his room and, while stuffing the bandaids in his backpack, said, "If you have an injury, come to me. I'll put band aids on you, and, depending on how severe the case, I'll bring you to the nurse's office, 'Kay?" He asked. Be remembered, before they were separated, Feliciano had a hard time dealing with pain. And would cry if he bumped into someone to hard, Lovino knew he was still sensitive and he didn't want people making fun of him because he was a 'crybaby'.

"Okay!" He said while saluting. "I'm ready now, big brother!"

Lovino walked into the room to see Feliciano in his uniform... Without his tie. Why he took it off Lovinio would never know. To anybody else this would seem insignificant, but Lovino knew that the high school was really strict with the uniform. And if someone didn't wear the tie they would get suspended.

Already ready extremely angry, Lovino said, "Where, in the Sam fuck, is your tie?!"

His brother cocked his head to the side, his curl bouncing as be did so. "What do you mean? It's on the bed. It was too tight on my neck so I took it off." At this, his brother was outraged.

Reminding himself that they were resently reunited brothers, Lovino bit back a verbal attack. Instead, he opted to grab the blue tie and re-tie it on Feliciano, this time making it looser. When he was done Lovino shot Feliciano a look telling him that if he took that tie off one more time it would be hell for him.

Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Stopping half way down the stairs, Lovino looked back to make sure Feliciano hadnhis backpack. He sighed when he saw his littke brother without a backpack, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Go get your backpack," he said while letting go of Feliciano's wrist and gesturing upstairs.

Feliciano complied, and went upstairs to retrieve his backpack. Lovino walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing. He really did like the way the carvings in the railing felt. They were so smooth and cool to the touch.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lovino grew impatient and looked at his watch. His eyes widened, and he had a mortified look on his face when he saw that he should be at school. Not walking to school. Not waiting for his brother. _He should be on school grounds._

"Fuck! Feliciano! We're late! We need to go now!" He screamed. Almost immediately Feliciano wss running downstairs with his backpack on. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and starged pulling. They both ran. Wind was messing theirnhair up and Lovino was glad he grabbed his comb. Feliciano almost tripped a few times but recovered in a matter of seconds each time.

When they reached the school they were both out of looked at his watch. Great. They were thirty minutes late for school. Lovino looked back at Feliciano to ask him why it took him so long, but stopped when he noticed something missing.

Feliciano. Where is your tie?!" His voice started out calm and quiet but in the end it came out as a yell and he sounded panicked.

"It was to tight so I took it off." At this, Lovino face palmed. At this rate they would be lucky if they got detention.

Lovino took his backpack off and unzipped the front of his backpack. He looked around a little before he pulled out a comb.

"Feliciano get over here." Feliciano did as he was told and walked over to his brother. Lovino combed hisnhair and didnt even try to make his brother's curl go down. They both had the annoying curls, and both of them could never get them to stay down. After he combed his little brother's hair he combed his own.

Once Lovino deemed both his brother and himself acceptable, they walked onto the school court yard. It was rather big. It had a fountain in the middle with a brick pathway that went around it and led to the school. In front of the school were various types of flowers. Lovino remembered his past experiences with waterfalls and chose to avoid it. All he wanted to do was forget about those times. He had his brother and that's all that matter.

Lovino dug around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two small folded pieces of paper. He unfolded the first one and looked theough it. This was a list of all Feliciano's classes. Appaerentlu Lovino and Feliciabo shared the same World History class.

Lovino walked into the school making sure his brother followed him. He didn't pay much attention to the inner building of the school. But to him it looked like a normal school. Lockers in the halls with classrooms. The only difference was that this school was a lot bigger, a private school, and had better quality things.

Lovino looked at all the doors and only stopped when he saw classroom 26 the history classroom. Lovino looked back at Feliciano.

"English is our first class and we have it together. Are you ready?" Loving asked.

"Of course I'm ready!"

Lovino took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. They were late and Feliciano didn't have his tie on, they could get suspended...

Locino shook away his thought and put his hand on the door knob. Slowly he turned and pushed on the door. The first thing he saw was all the student sitting at their desks. When he opened the door more he saw the whole room. It had dark blue walls with a teal around the windows. In the back, behind the students, were a three large bookshelves covering the wall. They were all filled with books all placed in a biggest to smaller order. Loving could only assume they were also in alphabetical order.

The room went silent for a moment after everybody noticed their presence.

"Who are you two?" An old woman with glasses, presumably the teacher, asked, gesturing to Feliciano and Lovino.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Lovino Vargas. We're both transfer students, ma'am." Feliciano explained.

"Well you didn't need to tell me you were students I knew from the uniform. Although neither of you are wearing a tie..." At this Lovino looked down, when he saw the teacher was right he mentally cursed. "Also you two are forty-dive minutes late. Since it's your first day I'll let you off the hook. But do it again and you're getting detention. Now, Feliciano please sit down next to Mr. Beildschmidt. And you Lovino will sit down next to Mr. Carriedo." She pointed to a boy with dark curly hair. The boy looked Lovino straight in the eye. He had green eyes that Lovino felt oddly attracted to. The boy smiled and Lovino scowled. He didn't think he would get along with this boy, even if he did have good looking eyes.

Lovino walked towards the desk he was supposed to be sitting at. The teacher continued her lesson as if nothing ever happened. Loving shot a glance at his brother who was sitting next to a big, blonde poking his face with a pencil.

Lovino put his backpack on the ground near his chair and sat down. He opened his backpack and pulled out his notebook and a pen. After he set the things down on his side of the desk Lovino zipped his backpack back up. He was about to start taking notes when a folded piece of paper was put on his notebook. Loving shot a side glance to the boy sitting next to him. He was just sitting there taking his notes and pausing every once and a while to listen to the teacher. Lovino attention was brought back to the paper in his hands. He un-folded it. It read:

 _So your name is Lovino. It sounds Italian. Are you Italian? I'm Antonio Franendez Carriedo. Nice to meet you. And if you couldn't tell by my name, I'm Spanish. You seem like a cool person. We should be friends!_

After he was done reading Lovino quietly folded it up and sisxretely pushed it towards Antonio. He had no intention of talking to him, and he wasn't about to get caught passing notes with another student. He was already close to getting detention and he failed at making a good first impression.

Lovino started taking notes. He listened to the teacher very carefully. He had to keep up good grades to stay in this school. And, in his opinion, he wasn't smart. He was stupid, pathetic worthless-

His thought were interrupted by another note being passed to him. Loving grabbed it and unfolded it. He was already getting annoyed. It read:

 _Why didn't you write me back? Do you think we're going to get caught? Don't worry. Mrs. Johnson doesn't pay attention to us. Do you know how many people text during this class? I've texted in this class. By the way what happened to your tie?_

Lovino turned the paper to the other side. There he wrote:

 _Leave me the fuck alone!_

Lovino tossed it towards Antonio. He wished this class could be over. One que, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Happy to finally be done with it, Lovino got up from his seat and immediatey started putting his stuff in his backpack.

When he was done he started walking out of the classroom along with the other students. He was about to step out of the classroom and into the hallway when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Loving turned around to see who it was and instantly regretted it.

"Hey! You never answered my questions. We should eat lunch together!" Antonio suggested.

"Are you too dumb to understand what I wrote? Leave. Me. Alone. Understand?"

At first Antonio was disappointed. Then he brightened up when he realized something. "You got here late right?" The question sounded rhetorical so Lovino didnt answer. "That means you need my notes!" He pulled them out of his backpack and handed them to Lovino. Lovino thought about it for awhile. He did need those notes but he'd have to return them. And he didn't want to see Antonio again...

Lovino decided to suck it up. He grabbed the notes from Antonio.

"Okay, so give these back to me tomorrow! Bye Lovi~"

Lovino didn't notice the nickname and walked into the hallway. He was immediately attacked by a hug, most likely by his brother. And Lovino was right, his brother looked up at him, now breakkng the hug, behind him, Lovino noticed, was tne same blonde Feliciano sat next to in class.

"Fratello! I need the paper that has my classes on it. Ludwig is going to show me to my classes." He said making puppy eyes.

"Fine. But if you die that's on you." He said and handed Feliciano the paper. Feliciano happily took it and walked away with Ludwig. Lovino ignored the fact that his brother just ditched him for some stupid German.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Lovino went to his classes and was on time as opposed to his first class. Antonio didn't other Lovino for the rest of the day. Lovino thought he had successfully chased Antonio off. Little did he know, Antonio was planning his next move.

* * *

A/N Wow! I was supposed to be done with this way sooner. Well at least it wasnt that late! Please review! It's what keeps me going! Also I'm not sure if I portrayed Antonio right. So will you tell me if he was right or if you liked him? Thanks!


End file.
